Walk Down Magic Lane
by NobleJealousy
Summary: [ON HOLD] Harry and Hermione return to Hogwarts as teachers and hilarity ensues as they cope with scorning 7th years and Harry's adoring fans. Sequel to Just Waiting for the Rain. Chapter 2 [SAPPINESS WARNING]
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Howdy y'all.  I'm baaaack.  With the long awaited sequel to **Just Waiting for the Rain**!  Please don't stone me.  I'm just a procrastinator at heart.  This fic hopefully will be updated much more frequently.  In this fic, Harry and Hermione (now both working at Hogwarts) face the trials and tribulations of the Real World.  Not to mention various hilarious reactions to their relationship.  A much lighter fic than the first.  Probably mostly comedy stuff and such.  If you didn't read **Just Waiting for the Rain** it is a good idea to do so before starting this fic.  However, it will work well enough as a stand alone if you really don't feel like it.  r/r!  Flames will be used to burn my finals.  

Walk Down Magic Lane 

*Hogwarts – September 1st – 4:00 PM – Professor Dumbledore's office

            Hermione Granger and Harry Potter stood together outside of the stone gargoyle leading the way to the Headmaster's office.  The feast was in an hour, and they barely had the time to find their rooms and greet their headmaster.  Hermione, straightening her hair and pulling out the pleats in her red wool skirt, looked at Harry expectantly, "Well, come on, give it the password already."

"Hermione pet," Harry said sweetly, "I thought YOU had it."  

Hermione stared at her boyfriend, before rolling her eyes and facing the gargoyle.  "Lemon drop!  Chocolate frog!  Drooble's Best Blowing Gum!"

"Blood flavored lollypops!  Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!"  The gargoyle creaked open, and Harry grinned triumphantly before grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her up the stares toward Dumbledore's office.  As soon as they reached the stop step, and aged voice called out, 

"Come in Harry, Hermione."  The two grinned at each other as the door to the office swung open, revealing Professor Dumbledore seated behind a massive oak desk, beaming.  

"Hello Professor," Hermione said, eagerly shaking the old man's hand, "It's so good to see you again."   

"Thank you my dear.  And it's Albus.  You aren't a student anymore, after all."

"Hello sir!" Harry said, coming up from behind Hermione, "Have a good holiday then?"

"Oh yes indeed, thank you Harry.  The Witches and Warlocks convention was simply smashing this year.  I enjoyed myself thoroughly," Dumbledore beamed at his newest teachers, "Please sit, both of you.  Minerva and Severus will be up presently to show you to your rooms."   

"Anything new or different at Hogwarts this year Professor... I mean Albus?"  Hermione asked, blushing slightly.  

"No, nothing that I can think of.  Mind you, something is bound to happen.  Something always happens in this school.  We haven't had a boring year yet!" Dumbledore said serenely, leaning back in his chair.  

"Has Filch replaced Mrs. Norris yet?" Harry said with a mischievous grin.  Last December, Filch's beloved cat had run away and couldn't be found.  Filch had been devastated, of course, and the students had been highly amused.

"Oh yes, a new cat called Mrs. Cuddles.  He stumbled into the school over the holiday, and it was love at first sight."

"How lovely."  Hermione said, elbowing Harry who was over taken by laughter.  

"Quite." Harry agreed through his throes of chuckles.  

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, smiling.  "Yes, yes.  Quite lovely indeed.  Now then, we must be on to more serious matters." Dumbledore stood slowly and handed them both a heavy sheave of paper. "These are your class schedules and your required subject matters.  Please look them over at the first possible opportunity."

Harry looked dumfounded at the massive mountain of notes he had been handed.  "Albus, pardon this question but... I'm the flying master sir.  How can that require so many... requirements?"

Dumbledore gave Harry a Look.  "Didn't you get the owl...?  Nevermind.  Harry the Ministry of Magic has asked us to supply an extra curricular 'dueling club' a bit like the one we had in your second year.   We'd like you to help Professor Snape run it.  And as for Hermione, we're also adding an arts program this year, and you shall be helping Professor McGonagal with that."

Harry and Hermione exchanged skeptical glances.  Harry, about to question the headmaster, was interrupted by the sound of the office door opening.  They both rose and swiveled to see the faces of their former professors.  

McGonagal smiled and walked toward Hermione, "Hermione, dear!" She said, embracing her favorite protégée.  Releasing the young girl, she turned to Harry and said, "Hello Potter."  Harry nodded, smiling quietly.  Snape stayed by the door, saying nothing.

"Lovely!  Minerva and Severus, please show Hermione and Harry where they'll be staying." Dumbledore said dismissing them.  "Good luck, you two.  You're going to make magnificent teachers."  

*Hogwarts – September 1 – 6:00 PM – Great Hall*

The Great Hall trembled with the adrenaline and excitement of hundreds of teenagers.  Harry and Hermione, perched at the staff table and already gaining a superiority complex, were hovering between nervous giggles and mature chuckles.  The bewitched ceiling twinkled gallantly, the silver plates shone magnificently, the ghosts glided majestically – everything seemed perfect.  Well, except of course for the fact that Harry and Hermione were attracting stares from the seventh years, but that wasn't surprising.  Disturbing, but not surprising.  At one point, Harry leaned over to Snape (who was surprisingly un-greasy as a colleague) and said, "Severus, what do I do if I'm scared of the seventh years?"  

Snape laughed throatily and told Harry, "Do what I did when I was an 18 year old teacher.  Assign detention a lot."

"Is that where you got your reputation Severus?" Hermione grinned, leaning over Professor McGonagal's empty seat, "Pity."

Snape rolled his eyes good-naturedly and returned to staring at the students in an intimidating manner.  Harry and Hermione shrugged.  Figuring out Severus Snape was a long-term project, and dangerous to embark on now.  

Suddenly, the hall grew quiet.  The huge mahogany doors opposite the staff table swung open, to reveal Minerva McGonagal and a train of timid first years.  Slowly, McGonagal led the trembling 11 year olds to a stool where the good old hat was placed.  It didn't look much different from when Harry and Hermione had been sorted 8 years ago, except...  Harry focused in on the tattered brim of the hat.  Oh yes, the tiny slit in the fabric where the sword of Gryffindor had emerged all those years ago in the Chamber of Secrets.  But only he would notice that.  Only he would think to look.  Harry snuck a fond look at Hermione, who was watching eagerly as the first years lined up.  _It was good, _he thought, _to have someone to reminisce with.  Funny, how Hermione isn't only my girlfriend, but my best friend.  The first I've had since Ron died._ Harry was sucked out of his reverie by the sound of the cracked voice as the brim of the old hat opened.

center I_ Oh gather friends_

_Around my brim,_

As I unfold 

_This tale of old._

_Twas scores and scores_

_Of years ago_

When four great wizards 

_Became as one_

_In spite of throes of war._

_Gryffindor!_

_Brave was he _

_As brave as his crest_

_Lion!_

_Hufflepuff!_

_Gentle and Loyal  
Watchful, like his crest_

_Beaver!_

_Ravenclaw!_

_With greatest Wisdom_

_Like_

_the Eagle!_

_Slytherin!_

_Sly and Ambitious_

_With eyes of the _

_Snake!_

_These four who came _

_And formed our school_

_With Houses _

_Strong and Noble._

_Leave behind their spirit kinds_

_With me, their trusty sign._

_So place me on your youthful brow_

I never will be wrong For I am all that these great wizards were 

_And 500% more _/I /Center

(a/n: That sucked, but deal.  I'm too lazy to go find one of my books.  Woohoo!  Screw rhyming!)

Harry and Hermione beamed, joining the rest of the school in raucous applause.  Professor McGonagall, standing tall then began to drop the hat on each trembling first years' head.  Harry took his opportunity to scan the hall for a familiar face.  There was Ginny, sitting next to a very confused Colin at the Gryffindor table, trying not to glower at Harry and Hermione.  (a/n: If you didn't understand that sentence, go read the epilogue of **Just Waiting for the Rain**)  Further down the table was Dennis Creevey, waving hysterically at Harry while also trying to tell the freshly sorted 1st year sitting next to him that THE famous Harry Potter was now a teacher.  Harry laughed good-naturedly and turned to Hermione.  She was sitting absolutely ramrod straight, paying rapt attention to the sorting as she always did.   

Several minutes later, "Williams, Geoffrey" was sorted into Ravenclaw and the Sorting was over.  Professor McGonagal hurried to her place at the head table, slipping between Hermione and Snape.  Dumbledore stood slowly and majestically and began speaking to the students, "Before we begin our scrumptious feast, I would like to introduce to you Professor Granger and Master Potter.  Professor Granger is your new charms intructor, as Professor Flitwick has decided to take an early retirement to enjoy his time in Bermuda, and Madame Hooch has retired to spend time with her remaining nerves.  At the request of the Ministry, we are also instating some "extra-curricular activities" for this year at Hogwarts.  There will an arts program, and an athletic program including dueling and some muggle sport or another.  See your head of house for details.  And now... _tuck in_!

*Hogwarts – Septermber 1 – 10:00 PM – Hermione's Diary

I _Dear Diary,_

_            Here I am, back at Hogwarts again.  And I can already tell that it's going to be an interesting year.  Ginny's reaction to... well... Harry and myself did not go over very well.  I'm a bit scared to see what everyone else is going to say.  And of course, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley don't know yet either.  They'll either be delighted or enthralled.  _

_            Harry and I have been told that we'll be teaching "extra-curricular classes".  I don't quite get it yet, but I'm working on it.  Why would the Ministry want Hogwarts teaching muggle sports and activities?  It's all a mystery to me  _

_                                                                                                                        All my love,_

_                                                                                                                        Hermione_

*Hogwarts – September 2 – 8:30 AM – Charms Classroom

            Hermione stood behind the large oak desk in the Charms classroom, shaking slightly.  For some reason, fate had assigned her the Gryffindor 7th years as her first class.  Well, fate or Professor Dumbledore.  Then, suddenly, the heavy door swung open, revealing almost the entire pack of her students.  She glanced up from her desk and said, "Good morning.  Please take a seat, all of you.  We'll being in just a moment."  The somewhat tired and disheveled looking bunch shuffled around the room claiming seats by practically falling into them.  A minute later, Hermione stood before the assembled class.  "My name is Professor Hermione Granger.  I know that this situation is a little awkward; since I was your classmate just last year, but I hope you'll all try to bear with me in this.  I don't intend to treat you like first years, but you must understand that I can't treat you like equals either.  It is simply the way this school is run.  

            "Now this year, we'll be covering something entirely different from what you've done in the past.  We will be covering experimental charms.  In other words, these spells are not actually certified by the Ministry yet.  We will also be creating our own charms.  In fact, I am warning you now that your end of year project is a combination charms and potions project involving creating a spell," Hermione took a deep breath and surveyed her students, 

            "Finally, I am going to say this once and then I never expect to have to say it again.  The spells we will be using are not dangerous if conducted properly.  Any student who misbehaves, roughhouses, or is careless during my class will be permanently excused.  You will accept a zero for the term and depending on the whims of the Ministry you may need to return next year to re-do this class.  There are no exceptions.  Do you all understand?  Good.  Take out your texts and your wands and we'll begin..."

*Hogwarts – September 2 – 2:00 PM – Hogwarts' Grounds

            Harry Potter scurried around the Quidditch pitch which he had selected for the first years' first flying lesson, trying to arrange the brooms in straight columns.  He grinned somewhat affectionately at the jerky Shooting Star that he had ridden after his Nimbus 2000 had been destroyed in 3rd year.  _This school, _Harry thought, _seriously needs to make an investment in some new broomsticks.  I wonder if Dumbledore would agree..._  Finally satisfied with the brooms, Harry straddled his Thunderbolt (the newest from the Firebolt company) and took off for a short flight.  After a few minutes of needling his way between the multiple turrets and towers of the school, Harry returned to the pitch where he could see the first years congregating.  Circling them once or twice, he landed on the ground in the middle of his columns of broomsticks.  The eleven year old were immediately silent.  

            "Good morning, and welcome to your first flying lesson.  My name is Master Potter and..."

            "Are you _Harry _Potter?"  A girl wearing long blond pigtails piped up from the middle of the clump.

            "Well... yes, I am.  As I was saying-"

            "_The _Harry Potter?" A boy with mouse brown hair squeaked from the front row.

            "Yes."

            "See I told you!"  Harry head a bow from the back of the group say to his friend in a would-be whisper, "I told you that we would be seeing famous wizards all over Hogwarts."

            "ATTENTION!"  Harry barked, "Yes, I am Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who defeated You-Know-Who or Lord Voldemort or whatever it is we are calling him this week.  But that is not what we are here to discuss.  We are here to discuss flying.  Now, as you know, first year students are not allowed their own broomsticks.  You will be using these school brooms during lessons.  I feel I should warn you that-

            "Didn't I tell you?  He looks just like the boy in that photograph in _Hogwarts: A History?_"  Harry heard a girl whisper.  He sighed.  It was going to be a long year.

a/n:  Fun fun fun. More as soon as I can get an idea.  I'm off to camp for 4 weeks in 15 days though...  Hopefully I'll be inspired sooner rather than later.  r/r!     
  
~Polei 


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Aw, thanks reviewers!  I feel loved...  Anyway here is the next installment of **Walk Down Magic Lane**.  This will include some catch-up notes from the first story, in case you didn't read it (like... Ron's dead, for instance)  Enjoy!  Also, please r/r.  Have fun flaming: any flames will be used to burn my science notes.  (Ps: I'm not British, but I am trying to keep this as authentic as possible.  If you see any mistakes in language, please review and tell me.  I'd really appreciate it.)

[There are 2 OotP spoilers in this paragraph.  Don't flame me for them]  I have read the 5th book (I got it Saturday morning and finished it by 9:30 that night...) but I am not planning on changing any of the pairings or situations in this story to fit the fact that Ginny is over Harry or some such thing.  Or the fact that its fifth year and Ron is alive.  (in my story, as you know, Ron died after 4th year) So this will not include any spoilers if you don't include the sentence I just wrote or the one that is coming after this.  That is, HOW COULD SIRIUS DIE!!  :-(  *cries*  Okay, back to the story)

Chapter 2 

*Hogwarts – September 23rd – 4:30 PM – Hermione's office

            Hermione sat in a stiff backed wooden chair behind her desk.  She stretched her arms over her head before dropping her head on to the solid desk.  She was exhausted.  Weary.  Worn-out.  Bushed.  Dead-beat.  All-in.  The list went on and on.  Over the summer, she had thought in her naivety that the hardest part of her job would be teaching 1st years the most basic skills of charms.  On her first day back, she had decided that her extracurricular assignments would be the most difficult to overcome.  But no.  She wasn't so lucky.  The most demanding part of her job had become teaching the seventh years.  The Gryffindor seventh years, to be specific.  With her other classes Hermione had clicked.  She understood more than the other teachers what it was like to be a student.  She remembered the give and take relationship her friends had had with their professors (not she, Hermione gave every ounce she had, regardless of the teacher.  That, of course, was her nature).  But the seventh years seemed to forget that she was no longer a student.  The next time one of them (namely Miss Virginia Weasley) called out, generally disrupted, or was insubordinate in class, Hermione didn't know what she would do.  It was frustrating to the highest degree.  

*Hogwarts – September 23rd – 7:30 PM – Quidditch Pitch

            Harry Potter lay outstretched in the grass under the towering Quidditch hoops.  His arms tucked around his head, he peered into the dark sky absorbed in thought.  Ironically, the few weeks he had been back at Hogwarts had reminded him of his first year.  Everywhere he went were the eyes of the students.  "That's Harry Potter!" they would whisper gleefully as he passed them in the halls on the way to a class.  It was immensely frustrating.  He had always hated fame, despised the spotlight.  He played Quidditch because he loved the sport – he had always hated the crowds.  Looking back on childhood, he realized his favorite memories all centered around being at the Burrow over summer holidays and playing Quidditch with Ron and his brothers.  And of course, scaring Hermione (who would stand safely with two feet planted on the ground) out of her wits end.  That had all ended, of course, after Ron had died.  Oh the Weasleys had invited him to come to them for the holidays, but he had never gone.  For three years, he had become an entirely different person.  He had needed his best friends back.  And after some time, he and Hermione were together again.  The dynamic duo.  No longer the magnificent three....

            Harry sat up, startled.  He heard the soft swishing of grass behind him, and all small plunk as Hermione landed on the grass at his side.  He sat up quietly and gently put an arm around her waste as she lay her head on his shoulder.  "Hi," she murmured softly.

            "Hey," Harry said kissing her gently on the forehead, "Grading got you down?"

            "Yeah.  And trying to figure out lesson plans for a bunch of 17 year olds who seem to forget that they have to listen to me," Hermione grumbled into his shoulder, "You're lucky.  You don't have to teach seventh years."

            "Right, I only have to coach Quidditch and put up with 40 first years who have never seen a broomstick before."  Harry laughed.

            "Lets consider it a draw then.  We're both slightly miserable," Hermione laughed comfortably, "But you have to admit, it is wonderful to be at Hogwarts."

            "True," Harry consented.  

The pair sat in silence for some time, staring out at the rapidly darkening grounds.  Finally, Hermione whispered, "Harry, what are you thinking about?

"Ron." 

"I am too."  

"I miss him,"  Harry said quietly.  "I hadn't thought about it much since... you know..."

            "I thought about him a lot last year."  Hermione said quietly.

            "Oh?  Harry turned to face his girlfriend, "Why?"

            "Harry, I was in love with him," Hermione said quietly, "And when I fell for you... Well, it brought back a lot of old memories, that's all."

            Harry leaned down, and brushed Hermione's lips with a kiss, "How did you do it, Hermione?"

            "How did I do what?"

            "Keep yourself barricaded in those tiny dormitories for three years.  I had to be around people.  I had to try to forget about it.  I think that's why I... I did the things I did."

            "Because opposites attract," Hermione smiled, "I had to think it through, time after time again.  I kept reliving my memories.  And when it was too much... I studied."

            "And I caused havoc," Harry said lightly, "Do you remember Lupin trying to set us up with that DADA project?"

            "Oh yes!" Hermione laughed, "Do you realize Harry, that Ginny and Colin are still the only two people who know that you and I are dating?"

            "You're right, we haven't exactly told anyone, have we?"

            "You know... darling... We might want to look into that one of these days.  Or else we're going to find ourselves in a _very_ compromising position.  Because someday... well we'll either be engaged or break up.  And its going to be very odd when people wonder how we got engaged or split off when we weren't even dating..."  Hermione chuckled.

            "Also right.  How should we do it?  And where should we start?"

            "We should start with the Weasleys, since we're practically their adopted children and since you haven't spoken to Molly or Arthur since Ron died."  Hermione said, practically.  

            "You're right, per usual.  We'll go this weekend.  Its a Hogsmeade trip anyway."

*The Burrow – September 28th – 11:00 AM

            Molly Weasley bustled about her kitchen briskly, waving her wand in every direction.  She moved at the speed of light from adding thick cream poured from the tip of her wand into a pot of sauce on the stove to directing her feather duster to finish off the mantle.  She liked to keep herself busy.  It was better than thinking about Ginny, who was graduating this year without any idea of what she would do with her life.  Or pondering whether or not George was ever going to settle down.  Or trying to resist calling Fred's wife, Angelina, and inquiring after her soon-to-be-born grandson.  She even worried about Harry Potter, although she hadn't seen him since... And Hermione of course!  The girl was like her daughter; she hated to see her suffering.  And of course, she couldn't think about Ron.  That was too painful.  Many people had said, after his death, that she was lucky to have her other children to console her.  They didn't understand.  Losing your child to death was one of the most horrific things, especially for a warm and vital woman like Molly Weasley.  

            Suddenly, a sharp knock sounded at the door.  Curious, she laid down her wand, commanding the hustle in the house to stop, and strode toward the door.  Smoothing her hair with one hand, she pulled the door open and said, "Yes?"  A moment later, it registered whom the two people standing on the porch were.   "Her-Hermione?  Harry?"  Smiling uncontrollably she flung her arms around the two of them in a bone-shattering hug.  "Oh goodness... Please, please come in!"  Harry and Hermione glanced at each other cheerfully, and stepped inside the comfortably cluttered kitchen.  Mrs. Weasley, her hands shaking, bustled around the room trying to find things for tea.  Minutes later, she put cups down in front of the pair and beamed widely.  "Harry, its been... at least three years now, hasn't it?  And Hermione dear, you haven't come to see me since your 6th year."

            "Oh Molly, I wanted to come this summer, but life was a little hectic.  I'm sure Ginny has told you what I'm doing now?  What _we're_ both doing now?"

            "No, not at all dear." Mrs. Weasley answered, "I'm so glad that you've found a good job though.  Tell me now, what is it you're doing."

            "Well... err... Molly," Harry said slowly, "Hermione's teaching charms.  And I'm the flying master."

            "At Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley said faintly, "Ginny hasn't said a word about that."

            "There's a reason for that too, Molly.  Harry and I are... how to put this... romantically involved."

            "And I don't think Ginny is happy about it," Harry added, somewhat cynically.

            Mrs. Weasley teared up, "Oh dears... I'm so happy!"  She burst into floods of tears.  She threw her arms around Hermione's neck, holding her tightly and sobbing all over her robes.  

            Hermione patted her surrogate mother on the back, "We hoped you would be, Molly."

            "Yeah," Harry whispered under his breath, "Especially after Ginny's reaction..."

            Mrs. Weasley released Hermione and sank back into her chair, drying her eyes with a starched handkerchief, "Well Ginny has fancied you for quite some time now Harry dear.  I'm sure she'll get over it.  Now tell me, is it wonderful to be back at Hogwarts again?"

            "Oh yes," Hermione gushed, "In fact..."  Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were soon wrapped up in a deep conversation about the wonders of Hogwarts from an adult standpoint. 

 Finally, when Hermione took a breath from her long-winded summary of her first classes, Harry interrupted briefly, "Molly, I'm wondering... Would you mind if I went up to Ron's room for a bit?  Just for a few minutes, I mean..."  Harry trailed off uncertainly.

"Of course you can dear," Mrs. Weasley forced a little smile, "You'll find it much the same as it was when you were last in it.  We haven't done anything to change it at all."

"Thank you," Harry said quietly, as he disappeared up the winding stairs to the room at the top of the house.

An hour or so later, Harry and Hermione stood together on the road outside of the burrow, waving to a beaming Molly Weasley at the door.  With one final wave they apparated back to Hogsmeade, where they began the winding walk up the trail to Hogwarts. "Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah?" 

"Why did you want to see Ron's old room?  You don't have to answer, if you don't want to."

"I don't know.  I'm always trying to find closure for... for what happened after fourth year." Harry said, looking up toward the turreted castle on the hill.

"That's what I had guessed," Hermione murmured softly, "Harry..."

"What?"

"You don't really have to do this alone, you know?  I mean, you don't need to miss him alone.  We all do." 

"I know, Hermione, I know.  I just have to deal with this right now, okay?" Harry said, looking his girlfriend straight in the eye, unwavering.  

"I understand Harry."  Hermione said.  They walked along for several minutes before Harry carefully entwined his hand in hers.  Smiling at each other, they made the rest of the hike to Hogwarts.

a/n:  Oh my God, that was sooooo disgustingly sappy....  Sorry!  I'll do better next time!

Love, Polei


End file.
